Human Error
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Los sentimientos son defectos encontrados en el lado perdedor.


Al fin otro fic! Ya se que anduve medio muerta, casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero después de ver la tercera temporada y fangirlear con todo el johnlock no lo pude evitar.

El fic esta basado en "His Last Vow", espero que se entienda.

Bueno gracias por leer!

* * *

HUMAN ERROR

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No estaba seguro. Se suponía que con esto se arreglaría todo; que iba a resolver el caso.

Pero no.

Magnussen tuvo razón, el gran Sherlock Holmes acababa de cometer un gran, gran error.

Las bóvedas de Appledore eran falsas. Era obvio. tendría que haberlo visto antes. Cuando tuvo sus lentes en el hospital, incluso antes. Pero su cerebro no estaba prestando atención a eso.

Estaba concentado en obtener la información sobre Mary. Por John. Él no debía enterarse sobre ello. Sería desastroso. Pero ahora Sherlock se encontraba en un problema.

¿Cómo harían para salir impunes de esto? Acababa de vender secretos nacionales por nada. Una habitación vacía. ¡Por supuesto que era un palacio mental! Era evidente.

Últimamente Sherlock pasaba cosas por alto que eran fundamentales, detalles esenciales. Mary, Magnussen, Appledore, todo. Tendría que volver a enfocarse. Ya.

Bien. El problema: se encontraban en territorio enemigo, nada con lo que negociar y con (aproximadamente) veinte minutos hasta que llegue Mycroft con los refuerzos y los arrestaran a ambos. Magnussen se encontraba en total ventaja, acorralándolos poco a poco.

¿Qué hacer? Era muy probable que Magnussen, siendo conocedor de la posición en la que se encontraba, se aprovechara y alardease de ella.

Ahí empieza. Magnussen hablando del poder que tiene sobre las personas. Conociendo todos sus puntos débiles, "puntos de presión", como él los llama.

Y allí está, molestando a John, humillándolo y sin nada que él pueda hacer para defenderse, porque Magnussen _sabe _lo de Mary. Y Sherlock viendo a John ser tratado de esa manera y no poder hacer.

Con esa simple acción, Magnussen _poseía_ a ambos. Porque sabía sus debilidades y las utilizaba contra ellos para inmovilizarlos en todo sentido. La de John: su esposa; la de Sherlock: John.

Se sentía tan molesto, impotente, enojado al ver a John en esa situación.

-¿Puedo pegarte en el ojo ahora? -lo peor de todo eso es que Magnussen reía.

Una, dos veces golpeó a John.

-Sherlock...

-Déjalo. Lo siento, sólo... déjalo -y Sherlock a penas siendo capaz de controlar lo afectado que sentía. Era su culpa después de todo.

Era increíble como este hombre manejaba a las personas, controlando a sus sentimientos.

No. Era increíble como las personas se dejaban controlar por sus sentimientos. Una madre haría cualquier cosa por sus hijos; un hombre haría cualquier cosa por cuidar a su esposa, una mujer haría cualquier cosa por obtener a su amado. Es fácil. Sencillo.

Los _sentimientos_; el amor y el afecto te atan a otra persona, volviéndote vulnerable, controlable, predecible. El odio, el dolor, la euforia, miedo, todos controladores, inhibidores del intelecto. Sólo causan desventajas, ¿por qué la gente se dejaba embargar por ellas?

Sherlock debía aclarar su mente para poder salir de aquel lugar.

Sólo veía una salida posible. Sólo había _una_ salida posible. Si quería que John saliera impune de esto y pudiera seguir viviendo con su esposa, sin miedo del posible riesgo de perderla, era lo único que podía hacer.

Oh, justo a tiempo. El helicóptero con Mycroft. Pero aún le faltaba un detalle.

-Para aclarar, ¿las bóvedas de Appledore existen en tu mente, en ningún otro lugar, solo allí?

-No son reales, nunca lo han sido.

Perfecto. La adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo ante la expectativa de lo que venía.

¿En serio desafiaría al gobierno británico, crearía un escándalo mundial, se arriesgaría a perder su reputación, a que le disparen, golpeen y encarcelen de por vida, sólo para que John viviera feliz con su esposa? ¿En serio haría todo eso_ sólo por John_?

Si.

Tomó el arma del saco de John y le disparó a Magnussen. Un certero tiro en la cabeza y todo acabó.

Son curiosos los sentimientos. Como unas reacciones químicas cambian tanto la personalidad de alguien, haciéndolo impulsivo, irracional; las personas se dejan embargar por estos y es como si ese alguien dejara de existir como lo conocen. Es un descuido dejarse dominar por ellos.

Sherlock toda su vida, desde pequeño, evitó dejarse llevar por ellos, siempre supo controlarlos, sólo usando el frío razonamiento. El sabía que los sentimientos nunca te llevan a algo bueno, los resultados siempre son desastrosos, catastróficos: engañar, vengarse, robar, mentir.

Asesinar.

Sherlock nunca había permitido que su corazón gobierne su cabeza. Eso era un error. Y ahora podía confirmarlo.

Pero John ahora esta bien, esta seguro. Podrá seguir su vida con Mary y su hijo.

-Mándale mis cariños a Mary. Dile que ahora esta a salvo.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Porque esta tal vez sea su única oportunidad, tal vez no vuelva a verlo. Pero puede ver el alivio en el rostro de John, debajo de toda la confusión y conmosión, puede ver que le esta agradecido, y para Sherlock, todo esto valió la pena.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado. Yo le tengo cariño :D

Por favor me gustaria saber que opinan, este es el primer fic de Sherlock que publico y no estoy segura de que tal me quedo (espero haber respetado el OC)

un review? :3

(pd: lean a sakura tamiko, aqui en ff)


End file.
